


A Happy Halloween

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Lambski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sweet and sexy story for the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Someone DMd me about a line in story where Adam explains "trick or treat". Apparently her definition is different than mine. Where I live, trick wasn't something kids did. It was something adults did. They had the choice of giving either a trick or a treat. Then again, I grew up in a rural state so...... lol

Adam watches the tan disappear beneath a layer of white make-up.

“How do I look?” Sauli asks impatiently.

“Scary. Sexy,” Adam immediately replies.

Sauli’s lips stretch into a grin which is so cute Adam can’t stop from kissing it.

“Mmmm. You taste like chocolate,” he says when he returns to the task of turning Sauli into a hot yet terrifying vampire for the party tonight.

“We aren’t going to have any candy bars left for the kids for,” he pauses, his eyes scrunching up while he thinks of the correct phrase.

“Trick or treat,” Adam supplies when Sauli looks at him for the answer.

“Why do they say that?”

"I'm not sure. I guess if people are too poor to give out candy they can entertain the kids with a joke or something," Adam answers with a shrug.

He thins out the white along Sauli's cheek bones, allowing some of his California color to bleed through. He applies some blush and stands back to examine his handiwork.

"Perfect," he says smiling.

Sauli does his little "yay" clapping, the one that always makes Adam laugh. He leans down and gives those sweet lips another kiss.

"M&Ms?"

"I ate lots. Soon, I will be fat like this," Sauli jokes. He holds his arms in a circle in front of his stomach and puffs out his cheeks.

"And I'd still love you," Adam says, taking one more quick taste from that gorgeous mouth.

He starts in on Sauli's eyes. Painting them with black eyeliner and dark eye shadow at the corners.

"Your eyes freak me out."

"Yours are scarier. I'm done. Take a look."

Adam steps over to the sink to wash his hands off while Sauli checks himself out.

"Your silver hair is perfect. It matches quite nicely with the makeup."

"Wow. I do look scary." Sauli makes horror faces in the mirror for a minute before turning to the side and adding, "and sexy."

Adam chuckles. "Told you so."

The night is perfect - friends, family, a sexy boyfriend who's having the time of his life snapping pictures of everything and everyone. He knew Sauli would take to this holiday like a duck to water. Their week at Burning Man told him as much.

Adam brings Sauli close to him as the music pounds through the club speakers for one of the last songs of the night. 

His tongue licks a spot on Sauli's neck before he pretends to bite it with his fangs.

Sauli laughs. "That tickles."

He mimics Adam but Adam doesn't find anything funny about it. He finds it erotic. The sharp teeth pushing against his skin sends tingles of awareness throughout his body.  Adam closes his eyes and tilts his head back as Sauli places little love bites all over his neck. 

He licks dry lips.  God, he's so hot. It feels like he's been dropped into a live furnace where flames are whipping his skin.  Sauli's fingers grip his hair to hold his head still, and good lord, he's never wanted to be man-handled so much in his entire life.  A tooth scrapes over his jaw causing his body to shudder in response.

He wants Sauli to bend him over a table and just take him.  He wants to be held down while he gets fucked hard and fast until he's begging to come.  He can almost feel it, Sauli hitting that special spot while those hands pin his shoulders to the hard wood - Adam gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles are white and he's screaming Sauli's name.

He's lost to the sensations coursing through his body. He lifts Sauli's shirt to his shoulders with one hand while the other slowly makes it's way inside Sauli's pants.  The need to touch skin is too intense to ignore. His fingertip slips down the crack of Sauli's ass and, fuck, forget about bending over.  He wants to slam himself into that tight hole over and over again.  Hell, he wants everything at the same time.  To possess and be possessed, to consume and be consumed.  He buries both hands inside Sauli's pants, rubbing and squeezing that sweet ass.  The ass that belongs only to him. 

His body is yelling at him to do it now - to give him the release it so desperately needs, but in the distance he hears a Dj's voice.

He shakes himself out of the spell and glances around, a little disoriented, like a man waking from a deep sleep. He blinks a couple of times before his eyes focus, but when they do he yanks his hands out of Sauli pants.

Jesus Christ, they're on a public dance floor and Adam was moments away from baring his boyfriend's ass to the world. 

He leans down and whispers in Sauli's ear, "Keep them in when we get home."

"Yeah?" Sauli asks a little breathlessly. Clearly, Adam wasn't the only one lost to fantasy.  If Sauli's husky tone didn't tell him that, the evidence is pressed against his thigh.

"Yes," Adam demands before running his hands over Sauli's ass, outside his pants this time.  He hauls him even closer, rubbing their aching groins together.  Oh, the fun they are going to have when they get home.   "Definitely yes."


End file.
